Suddenly Out Of Nowhere
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A quiet day at Seaside Hill... seriously, how many times have I used Seaside Hill? ...has suddenly gone to a totally unexpected direction when a new face shows up... first ever fanfiction starring Sylveon, the newest Eeveelution!
1. Chapter 1

**Suddenly Out Of Nowhere**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...So yes, Ninfia. Quite a feat, that. Didn't see that coming. Enjoy.

* * *

All was quiet and well in Seaside Hill... Seaside Hill, why does friggin' everything always have to be in Seaside Hill, can't it be somewhere different for once? Anyway, things were peaceful on the Lost Palace racecourse, where Eevee, leafeon, and Glaceon were playing around with each other. That is, until Leafon ran towards the shore, and spotted someone he hasn't seen before.

"What the?" Leafeon gawked as his eyes widened, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're a new figure! What's your name?"

The creature, that disturbingly looked like Eevee and the other Eeveelutions, giggled as she opened her eyes, tilting her head to the right. "My name's Ninfia! It's a pleasure to meet you, uh..." She tilted her head to the left. "What's your name?"

Leafeon shook as he blushed, sweating nervously. "Well... I'm Leafeon..."

Eevee and Glaceon ended up walking right next to Leafeon, wondering what was happening. Eevee spoke up as she trailed off, upon glancing at Ninfia. "Hey Leaf, what's going on..."

Glaceon gasped as she covered her mouth with her front right paw, astonished at how cute Ninfia was. "Oh gosh, look at you! You totally could pass off for one of us!"

Ninfia giggled as she narrowed her eyes, her smile getting wider. "Well golly, this wasn't the reaction I was expecting..." Her eyes lit up as she straightened her head. "Well, my name's Ninfia, and I'm actually-"

"**REV UP THOSE FRYERS!**" Genesect shouted as he began blasting the beach, firing a Hyper Beam that sent Eevee, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Ninfia blasting off. "**CAUSE I AM SURE HUNGRY FOR _DESTRUCTION._**"


	2. Chapter 2

Ninfia groaned as she woke up, shaking her head as she looked around, being in a green, grassy meadow. "Wha... where am I?"

Aria Meloetta giggled as she floated in front of Ninfia, holding her black, paddle shaped hands together. "Why, you're in the Click Clock Wood, silly! And I'm Meloetta, pleasure to meet you!" She closed her eyes as she tilted her head to the right. "You're a new Eeveelution, right? I haven't seen you before!"

Ninfia nodded as she stood up on all four of her legs. "Yeah, I just got revealed! But apparently, I got blasted out of Seaside Hill and ended up here..." She looked around, feeling the gentle Spring breeze. "Is it me, or is it Spring?"

"It is Spring!" Meloetta giggled as she placed both of her hands on Ninfia's face. "This zone is so huge, it's separated into four different seasons!" She then placed her hands behind her back. "By the way, what type are you?"

As Ninfia was about to confirm, she and Meloetta got blasted by a blast of Razor Leaf, with a male Carnivine chuckling as he popped out of the tall grass.

"No one expects a forgotten Pokemon appearance!" Carnivine exclaimed as he moved his leaves about, looking up at the cloudy sky, feeling the light rain falling. "Now, if only I could find Space Ghost..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ninfia screamed as she landed on a rough magma hardened rock. She shook her head as she stood up on all of her legs, looking around and wondering where she was now.

"Gosh... I don't think some of these Pokemon liked me." Ninfia talked to herself as she frowned, tilting her head upward. "It's a shame... I wanted to be good friends with everyone..."

"Well, you won't." Dry Bowser commented as he suddenly appeared on the rock next to Ninfia, spooking her.

"Who are you?" Ninfia exclaimed, her eyes widening. "And where am I?"

Dry Bowser pointed at Ninfia with his right skeletal hand. "Oh, you're in the Grumble Volcano. My domain. And I'm Dry Bowser." He rubbed his chin as he observed Ninfia. "Hmm... you look just like one of those Eeveelutions... you must be a new one."

Ninfia nodded as she blinked a few times. "Yeah. I got revealed two nights ago. But I seem to be receiving mixed reception." She commented on.

Dry Bowser nodded his head as the rock shook, snapping his skeletal fingertips. "Well, if I were you, I would be careful where I stand." And with that, he jumped off the rock.

Ninfia was confused as the rock broke apart, being sent high into the sky by a bright, red lava spurt. Ninfia screamed in pain as she felt scorched all over her body, the flames engulfing her completely.


	4. Chapter 4

Ninfia panted as she escaped the volcanic Grumble Volcano, her skin darker from the scorching burns she received as he felt exhausted. She was on the outskirts of the Pinwheel Forest, near the base of the Skyarrow Bridge.

"Oh my... I don't think I'll be able to make it out alive..." Ninfia told herself as she panted, shaking her head, "Snap out of it, Nymphali! I can't let this negativity go to my head!"

A nearby male Pansage dropped down from a nearby maple oak tree, shocked to hear Ninfia speak. "Whoa! I never seen something like you before! What's your name?" He asked, being upside down as his tail was hanging onto a tree branch.

Ninfia giggled as she placed her front left paw over her mouth. "Well, some might call me Feelinara, but you can call me Sylveon!" She then tilted her head to the right as she murmured. "I honestly don't know why I have so many name changes..."

Pansage wrapped his hands around the back of his head. "Well, maybe it's because you're brand new and you don't have a concept on your actual name. It happens all the time." He then tilted his head to the left. "Where do you come from, anyway?"

As the newly rechristened Sylveon was about to answer, the ground below her collapsed, causing Sylveon to fall down as Pansage watched, being in disbelief. Sylveon screamed for help, as she continued falling in a seemingly bottomless pit.


End file.
